The Joys of Sweetness and Candy
by ArtisticIce
Summary: (AU-ish) Red is acting weird lately, he even sent Ruby to spy on me! It doesn't make sense he should've sent Blue instead! Anyways…Halloween is just around the corner, and Platina's Halloween party is too. I believe is with a little of sugar and overall sweetness, This Halloween will be the best. (Yellow's POV. Red x Yellow or SpecialShipping.) REWRITE(kinda) REPOST.


**The Joys of Sweetness and Candy**

* * *

_Summary: AUish Red is acting weird lately, he even sent Ruby to spy on me! It doesn't make sense he should've sent Blue instead! Anyways…Halloween is just around the corner, and Platina's Halloween party is too. I believe is with a little of sugar and overall sweetness, This Halloween will be the best. Yellow's POV. Red x Yellow or SpecialShipping. Also includes MangaQuest, OldRival, Frantic, Commoner, and slight Agency._

_Er…so yeah. I reposted this shit. Oh yeah. And for now, Reddie has a small obsession with KH. Ignore the facebook posts if you hate that. And if you had read this before, don't skip reading it again. I'm going to add more content. Be happy. _

_And if you have a problem with Yellow's personality…blame Gold. He's her brother, anyways. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Facebook, Kingdom Hearts, and Pokémon Special_

* * *

**Chapter 1- Day 1**

**Facebook**

**Log in as:Yellow Amber**

**Password: *********

* * *

**Red Aoki** is playing Kingdom Hearts 2.

**Report Comment Like **10 minutes ago…

**25 people like this.**

**Yellow Amber: **Red…you have too many fangirls.

**Red Aoki: **I noticed.

**25 people like this.**

**Yellow Amber **thinks that Red's Fangirls should start a group called Red's Fans

**16 people like this.**

**Violet (fangirl #1) Patina: **No we dont!

**Yellow Amber: **Dude….how did you get on my facebook page?

**Gold Amber: **Because she's a stalker of anyone that is close to Red.

**Yellow Amber**: …..Wow. But doesn't that make you a stalker, when you think of it?  
**Gold Amber: **No….not at all, whatcha talking about, sissss?

* * *

To admit I don't like some things about facebook. I mean…..seriously people can stalk me on there. I sat in my seat, totally frustrated a bit about them being close to Red. W-What…..um…it didn't mean anything, okay? I logged out of facebook, in case Gold decided to post an idiotic status about me. I closed the window after confirming the log out, and turned around in my spinning chair. I faced my brother; he was playing around on his ipoké, as always.

"Yo Yellow, Can you get the mail?" My brother, Gold demanded lazily. His face was heavily concentrated on whatever….perverted app he was on. I wrinkled my face in disgust just thinking about it.

"Whatever. I want to see what we got anyway." I replied rapidly. That and I really, really wanted to get the random thoughts out of my head.

"Thanks! Can you also go to Super Serious Gal's house and get me food there?" Gold asked, with his ears perking up. A mischievous smile formed on his face.

"WHY?" I asked/yelled. I twitched at the possibilities about why he would even WANT to do so. _Ah, Yellow…just keep calm, _I told myself, slightly pulling my bangs.

"I like annoying her." Gold flatly stated. I sighed in relief. At least it wasn't what I was thinking. No, I don't think I should even reveal what I was thinking. I decided to leave the house to get the mail, as Gold had requested. I have to acknowledge him, of course.

"I'll just leave…." I answered. I ran out of the house before Gold can utter a word. I saw the sun shine on my hair. It was a warm day today. Maybe I should go outside later with my pokémon.

I walked to the black mailbox with our house number on it, going through wonderful tall grasses. I finally made my way to the metal piece of crap. Well, it wasn't crap, but you know what I mean. I opened the lid thing and pulled out the pieces of paper. Then I saw a letter that looked really fancy. _Huh. Probably from Platina, _I thought_._ I shrugged, and closed the mailbox lid.

I trudged through the green grass. I opened the orange-beige door, and I kind of wondered why it was that color. When I entered the main living room, I felt a pair of gold/amber eyes burn into my skin.

"Found anything new?" Gold inquired, immediately sensing my presence. He reached out from the couch, and ruffled my hair affectionately. I twitched, it was just so annoying on how he loved to do that.

"I found some invitations addressed to us." I smiled. Gold snatched the envelope out of my softr hands, myself closing my eyes in recoil, as he did the action.

"Let's take a look then!" Gold exclaimed. Before I can object, Gold started to tear up the envelope that I was going to use sometime. I glanced at Gold when he finished opening the letter it said was written beautifully in cursive. I peeked over Gold's shoulder and saw the invitation:

* * *

_Dear Yellow and Gold Amber,_

_You are invited to a Halloween Ball I am throwing._

_Please bring a date….it is optional though._

_Also it is a Black Tie Event so please dress appropriately for the situation._

_I hope you two will come!_

_Sincerely,_

_Platinum Berlitz_

* * *

"We are going, right?" I heard Gold ask. He was smiling cheekily, which made me hope for his sanity. I hope he wasn't thinking of making me go with Red. Sure, Red is a friend, but it's ridiculous on how Gold thinks that I should go out with him.

"I guess." I answered. Well, of course we are going. Platina is my friend, of course.

"I'm going out today, so Yellow, do what Yellows do." Gold smirked. I chuckled a bit at his comment. He was idiotic and crazy, but sometimes, my brother just had some rather hilarious things to say.

"Okay, I will do so." I replied, hiding my remaining laughter. He laughed with me, as well. I saluted to him, and walked back over to where one of our computers was. Yes, isn't it stupid that we have millions of computers? No? Well, good. Because it is awesome. I think there are about 1 for each room, except for the kitchen and bathrooms. I plopped into the seat, opening a new window. (On the computer, of course) I opened facebook, and started to log in.

* * *

**Facebook**

**Log in as: Yellow Amber**

**Password: *********

* * *

**Blue Soiree made an event **Platina's Halloween Party. **Attend? **

**Yes-No-Maybe**

**Platina's Halloween Party**

**Place: **Berlitz Mansion

**Date: **October 31, 2011

**Time: **6:00-9:00

**Extra Information: **Platina's letter could be seen **here**

**Red Aoki, Yellow Amber, and 14 others were invited to this event**

**Platinum Berlitz **Blue…..I was going to make the event myself.

**Report Like Comment **_less than a minute ago_

**Blue Soiree **Sorry! I didn't know that!

**Green Oak **Shut up Pesky Girl.

**Silver Soiree **I decided I hate you, Oak.

**Green Oak **I don't care.

**290 people like this**

**Yellow Amber **Er…can you please take your fight elsewhere?

**14 people like this**

**Gold Amber **You are probably happy that u finally got likes! XD

**175 people like this**

**Crystal Starford **I guess you are feeling the same way now. -_-

**268 people like this**

**Diamond Hikari **Yeah…..I suppose we may be popular-Oh look, the Ice Cream Truck!

**570 people like this**

**Green Oak** How did Diamond get more likes than me?

**1 person likes this**

**Blue Soiree **I guess you fan club logged off.

**500 people like this**

* * *

I sighed, they were so silly sometimes. I decided to ignore Facebook for now.

I looked at my IM chat window and smiled when I saw that Red was on. I looked around making sure Blue wasn't there (she is sneaky!) and quietly clicked on Red's name and began to chat. I crossed my finger, just praying that he'll accept it. I smiled when I saw that he did.

* * *

**~Conversation between PikaXChuChu4life and TheChampionKH~**

**PikaXChuChu4life says: **Hey Red.

**TheChampionKH says: **Heyyo. Watcha doin?

**PikaXChuChu4life says: **Nothing much…you?

**TheChampionKH says: **Well…I was pondering on the decision to either change my name to RoxasIsBetterThanSora or KHFTW

**PikaXChuChu4life says: **Red….I hate to break it to you but…..Y-o-u a-r-e

**TheChampionKH Says: **The only exception?

**PikaXChuChu4life says: **NO! I mean you are obsessed with KH!

**TheChampionKH says: **LOL….I know! You didn't have to tell me that, clearly! xD

**PikaXChuChu4ever says: **Anyways….Can you take me to the game store?

**TheChampionKH says: **Y? I will take you there no matter what anyways.

**PikaXChuChu4ever says: **Well….I have to get a gift for Green.

**TheChampionKH says: **Eh? I thought his birthday is November 22!

**PikaXChuChu4ever says:** W-W-Well... Can you still drop me off?

**TheChampionKH says: **Okay…..O.o See ya later!

**PikaXChuChu4ever says: **See you later Red!

_**TheChampionKH logged off.**_

_**PikaXChuChu4ever logged off.**_

* * *

I smiled to myself as I pulled out my ipoké. I started to text Gold about the present I was going to get Red. I thought that I should get him the newest game: **KH: Dream Drop Distance** I thought that he was obsessed with these games. Red on the other hand, claimed that it's IN right now. I bet he lied about that. I realized that I've been on the computer for an hour. I guess I should go outside with my pokémon, like I promised myself earlier. I walked to my closet and decided to wear a yellow black striped long sleeved shirt, a red cargo jacket, and black shorts with peach cuffs at the end. I decided to wear my usual shoes, and I left my hair down for the fifth time in my life. I exited my room, clutching ChuChu's pokéball.

"Gold, you can't laze around….Get a job." I teased him. Gold just had a wide full smirk while he was playing with an app on his ipoké (it was probably something perverted.)

"Sis, I'm too handsome for a job." Gold joked. I smiled; we always had a playful banter. I also just realized that he told me he was going out. _Huh, Lazy bum._ I thought.

"Gold, weren't you going to go out today?" I wondered. Gold looked me with huge eyes and got up.

"HOLY CRAP! I'M SUPPOSED TO MEET WITH SUPER SERIOUS GAL!" Gold panicked. I saw my brother quickly ran up to his room and changed. Next thing I know it, he flew out of our stairway on his skateboard. I cringed when I saw that Gold has broken our Uncle Wilson's Vase.

"GOLD, YOU HAVE TO PAY 500,000,000 POKECREDITS FOR THAT!" I screeched.

"I DON'T CARE!" Gold laughed. I saw him open the door and was skateboarding for his life. I sweatdropped and went outside to wait for Red. The wind was blowing as always. I wondered when he's going to come and pick me up.

* * *

I heard my ipoké ring and I quickly answered. "This is Yellow what do you need?" I asked.

"I'm sorry Yellow, but I can't pick you up." A voice replied. It sounded familiar, oh yeah, it was probably Red. Silly me.

"W-W-Why?" I stuttered, I was probably let's say, crestfallen. I don't even know why he all of the sudden took a rain check.

"I have things to do." He replied hastily, sensing my sorrow.

"Okay, I understand." I whispered into the phone. I could hear a chuckle in the background, I wonder who is it?

"Okay, thanks for telling me…bye!" I thanked him.

"Bye Yellow." Red ended. I ended the call after his last words. Looks like I'm going to ride Dodo.

"Dodo, Come out!" I yelled. Dodo came out, and I told him to take me to the game store in Pewter City. As I was riding Dodo, I wondered how long it's going to take. _5 minutes to be exact considering that I live in the Viridian City._ I thought. I started to go through the forest, and then I entered the travel center. I passed by the guide, I gave her a small wave. She smiled, and waved back. As soon as I exited the travel center, I saw a bright light. I don't really get this. I saw Halloween decorations everywhere! They must be passionate about Halloween. I climbed off Dodo, and returned him to my pokéball.

"Dodo, please return!" I said. A red beam was shot at Dodo and he was returned to the small pokéball. I started to run toward the game store that was called, **"Games 4 U" **until…

* * *

"Hey Yellow, what are you doing here?" I heard Ruby ask me, I turned around a flinched to see Ruby here all of the sudden. He had a small glint in his eyes, he was looking around at the decorations. He probably thought they weren't beautiful enough, seeing his standards.

"N-N-Nothing, just getting a K-K-Kingdom H-hearts game." I nervously stuttered. Ruby laughed at my face. Is it that priceless?

"Is it for Red?" he wondered.

"No…." I lied, probably failing. I can't really lie to save my life.

"I see…..you are going to get it for yourself!" Ruby concluded. I felt a sweatdrop coming to my face.

"Sure…." I nervously smiled.

"Can I come with you to get something totally fabulous?" Ruby was excited, he probably applied a lot of FORCE to his voice.

"I guess." I replied. But…I was kind of curious about something.

"Wait, why are you here then?" I blurted out. I heard Ruby sigh.

"It's, really nothing, though," Ruby explained, "Just some supplies."

"Can't you go to Lilycove or something?" I suggested to him, hoping to help. "There are a lot of stores to go to, there."

"Well….." Ruby drawled out, his eyes were flickering back and forth from his pocket and me. I blinked, what was he doing?

"I guess someone made you be here." I accused him. His red, ruby eyes widened. Aha, I caught him! Ruby gave a long sigh.

"Okay, Okay Red sent me to spy on you!" He admitted, "Isn't it so NOT fabulous of him to make ME to do that?"

"W-Why?" I was confused, why the crap was Red trying to spy on me? That just confused me to no end.

"I don't know." He lied, but I can easily tell that it was a lie. I narrowed my eyes at him suspiciously. I whipped out my ipoké and dialed Red's number. Ruby looked away, gulping. He was looking at the decorations, again.

"Oh…hi Yellow." Red greeted my voice, I rolled my eyes unnecessarily. I could tell he was trying to cover up his small lie.

"That was kind of lame huh?" I told him.

"Eheheh..." Red laughed nervously. I traded glances with Ruby. He drew back because I was probably glaring as hard as Sapphire can.

"Red, are you lying to me?" I inquired, I was kind of irritated with this small thing.

"Yes, I sent Ruby to see what you were getting from the game store." He admitted, with a slight blush.

"Red, you should've sent Blue instead of Ruby. Ruby could've been sewing something for all he cares." I smirked. Ah, he was so oblivious sometimes to feelings.

"Oh." Red understood in pure astonishment. He...seriously...was...so...idiotic...and stupid.

"Well, I forgive you!" I exclaimed. He better be grateful that I at least gave him a chance.

"Okay then…bye?" He lamely ended.

"Bye." I smiled. I ended the phone call and put the phone back in my pocket.

* * *

"Do you have him whipped or something?" Ruby asked me, his eyebrows were raised.

"No." I answered, I was kind of confused at what he meant.

"It seems like it…." He muttered under his breath.

"What?" I asked.

_She is oblivious to Red's feelings, eh? _Ruby thought.

"Ruby, I know what you are thinking." I sighed. "Why are you thinking about that?"

Ruby hesitated for a moment and realized. "Oh yeah, I forgot." Ruby trailed off, "I was going to help someone with something later. Catch you another time, when the time IS BEAUTIFULLLLLL!"

"Bye Ruby!" I exclaimed, waving at him.

"Bye." He answered. I saw him pulling out his be-dazzled phone while I was walking to the game store. I paused, to look at the small decorations on the front. I shrugged it off, and started walking down the small sidewalk.

* * *

When I entered, I heard the chime of the bell. I felt someone's warm smile greet me.

"Hello, are you new here?" The girl behind the counter immediately asked. I slowly nodded my head yes.

She put out a hand and said. "My name is Soul, what is yours?" I thought that she was rather friendly for a first visit.

"Yellow, are you Crystal's cousin by any chance?" I asked. Soul nodded her head. I thought that her smile was familiar.

"Soul, do you have Kingdom Hearts 3D Dream Drop Distance by any chance?" I wondered.

"Yeah, there are only 5 more so you're in luck!" Soul exclaimed. I smiled; I felt that I was very lucky.

"Wait Soul, can I get 2?" I asked the brunette, her eyes shined, but I suppose it wasn't anything to worry about.

"Sure." She answered. She got up from her seat shifted through the new games section, and got 2 copies of the game.

"It will be 5000 pokécredits."She droned, ringing up the cash register.

"Isn't that the price of one game?" I asked.

"Yes, but I'm giving you a discount since you are Crystal's Senior Dex Holder." Soul smiled. Yay, the advantages of being a dex-holder. For sure, that makes me happy.

"Thanks, I will say hi to your sister or what my brother calls her." I laughed, "Or I guess you can find me on facebook."

"Gold Amber, I **heard** of him from Crys." Soul implied. I handed her the money, and she exchanged me the 2 games inside a **games 4 u** bag. I smiled slightly. She was very kind.

"See you later Soul!" I call out before leaving. When I walked outside with my game store bag, I called out my butterfree, Kitty instead Dodo because he was probably tired. A red beam shot out Kitty. Kitty started to carry me all the way to Viridian City.

* * *

Once I reached my destination, I walked into the house. Hm….no one was home. I wonder where Gold was. I just shrugged it off, and slid into the main computer's seat. I decided to update my status on facebook.

* * *

**Facebook**

**Log in as: Yellow Amber**

**Password: *********

* * *

**Yellow Amber **just bought KH 3D!

**Report Comment Like **5 minutes ago….

**Red Aoki **NO FAIR! I WANT IT!

**200 people like this**

**Yellow Amber **I got one for you though!

**Red Aoki likes this**

**Red Aoki **YAY!

200 people like this

**Platinum Berlitz **Good for you Red!

**Soul Hart **Heyyo Yellow!

**Platinum Berlitz **Who is this Soul Hart?

**Gold Amber **Is it a fake account or somethin?

**14 people like this**

**Crystal Starford **No, she's my cousin Soul.

**Blue Soiree **I'm a confused lady.

**Diamond Hikari** What are you talking about?  
**55 people like this**

**Platinum Berlitz **Diamond, we were talking about who Soul is.

**Soul Hart **oooh Diamond, someone has a crush on you.

**7433 people like this**

**Platinum Berlitz **W-W-What? n-n-no!

**10 people like this**

**Diamond Hikari **Eh? I don't see it.

**Platinum Berlitz likes this**

**Blue Soiree **Crys, call Green, Silver, and White for me.

**Crystal Starford **kk

**Green Oak **WHAT THE HELL, BLUE?

**189 people like this**

**Silver Soiree **Be nice to my big sister.

**Soul Hart **OH HI HERO DUDE!

**Gold Amber **WHAT THE HELL? I CAN ONLY CALL PEOPLE NICKNAMES!

**Soul Hart **Silver saved me before….

**1870 people like this**

**Silver Soiree **Guys…are you teaming up on me?

**Blue Soiree **No Duh.

**15849 people like this**

**Diamond Hikari **That proved one thing….Blue is more popular than Platina.

**Platinum Berlitz **Hey!

**Yellow Amber **I for one thinks that Kingdom Hearts is officially my favorite game.

**126890627064651 people like this**

**Red Aoki **YELLOW! I LOVE YOU FOR GIVING ME THAT GAME!

**9162 people like this**

**Red's Fanclub **DISLIKE! : P: P: P: P

**Yellow Amber **Shush you, fan club.

**10 people like this**

**Red Aoki **Figures, I am handsome.

**92 people like this.**

**Yellow Amber **Getting cocky again, Red? I thought you developed past that.

**234 people like this**

* * *

**Black Dante **I am ready for this!

**Report Like Comment**

**White Suzuki **No….you're not.

**15 people like this**

**Yellow Amber **Are you sure Black?

**Black Dante **OF COURSE I AM SENIOR YELLOW!

**White Suzuki **Maybe you're a little TOO Ambitious?

**Black Dante **Well….

**Sapph Birch **Wel' what, say it alredy

**Ruby Maple **Sapphire, please spell correctly.

**Sapph Birch **What 'yer talkin' about

**Ruby Maple **I SAID WILD GIRL IS THAT YOU NEED TO TAKE AN ENGLISH CLASS FOR ONCE!

**Sapph Birch **Eh? Wat yer' talkin' about

**Ruby Maple **I said, take an English class for once!

**Ruby Maple **and spell your name right!

* * *

I mentally sighed; it looks like that those two will never stop arguing. And, I guess one status causes millions of comments.

I mean, they even argued in front of their juniors! I am hungry. I should call Gold. I checked my iPoke. Oh wow.

I was utterly UNSURPRISED that Gold intentionally downloaded Angry Pidgeys on my ipoké. I sighed and push Gold's number on speed dial and waited for him to answer.

* * *

"Hey bro, where are you?" I droned, it was my usual getting to him via cellphone. Shocking? Nope.

"I will ask for patience, my young, blonde grasshopper." Gold joked.

"Gold…..I'm older than you." I murmured on and on again.

"Can't you take a joke sometime?" Gold whined, I can clearly imagine his pouty face.

"No, because it's the same reason you downloaded Angry Pidgeys on my ipoké4." I remarked sarcastically.

"Eh, bye." He fare-welled. I can imagine that right now he was waving in a joking manner with a smirk on his face.

"Bye Gold, and bring me food because I'm hungry!" I replied. After ending the phone call right after…..I walked into the living room. I snuck a look at Gold's untouched play station 2. _Maybe I can have some fun with a little Kingdom Hearts. _I smirked. I need to stop smirking, it ruins my nice image.

_"Oh so you are vain now." _My conscious told me. I rolled my eyes at myself. Wait, can you even do that? Well anyways, I crept toward the beloved play station 2 and turned on the living room TV. I also had to turn on the play station 2 of course! I reached out to push the on button. Luckily for me, KH was already selected in the disk. Not much more work for me, eh?

* * *

I turned on kingdom hearts, feeling relaxed when I heard Dearly Beloved come on. I pushed on my saved file, and started to wonder where Sora and his friends will take me next...

I quickly leveled up to the point where I was starting to battle Roxas. I was grateful that Gold had gotten Kingdom Hearts 2 Final Mix instead of the original. I cried in joy when I saw that I had defeated Red's favorite character.

_Oh Yellow, Gold is starting to rub off on you. _I mentally sighed. I was feeling drowsy as I was saving my game. When I was turning off the play station 2 and the TV, I started to take out a book and started to read. Just so you know, I was reading manga right now. I know, I know, I am such an otaku, but it just happens. I started to get too tired to read anymore, so I put my book down and walked into my bedroom. I crept into my bed and started let sleep take over my wonderful brain.

* * *

_A/N: FFFF- I was such a bad writer, back then. Luckily, I cleaned up this. Be happy, seriously. And ohmygod. I apologize if you hate KH, you are allowed to skip those parts if you really, really want to. I'm going to probably take a while to edit and clean up some of these chapters._

_And yeah, I really apologize for the inconsistent writing. Whenever we get past ch. 5, the writing for sure is going to be better. Cuz I'm kind of lazy to FULLY fix/rewrite the chapter. I still used the same file, I just cleaned it up a bit. _


End file.
